


Новая не-жизнь

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он лишь расходный материал... но и у него есть подобие желаний и чувств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая не-жизнь

Что... Где я? Я не помню этого места. Не помню, как тут оказался. Не помню даже, кто я.   
Что я тут делаю? Тут холодно, мокро и тесно. Рядом со мной есть еще кто-то — и я чувствую, что он тоже ничего не понимает и не знает, где он.   
Мой разум услужливо подкинул мне картинку с этим существом. Зерг. А я протосс. Мне кажется, когда-то я ненавидел таких, как он. Я не знаю, точнее, забыл, как сказать, как выразить то, что Я чувствую.   
Ярость. Боль.   
Я сжался в комок, а зерг забился в попытке вырваться из этого места. По нам прошелся ток энергии, что разрушал нас — и изнутри, и извне. Я закричал, а затем умолк, не в силах долго поддерживать даже шепот.   
Я чувствую боль. Сильную, уничтожающую. Но вместе с тем, я словно вновь перерождаюсь. Я становлюсь могущественнее и совершеннее.   
Эти мысли пришли ко мне откуда-то снаружи. Кто-то внушил их мне. Я слышу визг зерга... и ощущаю, что его разум сливается с моим. Мы объединяемся в одно. Неужели... Невозможно! Наша плоть несовместима!  
 _«Вообще-то, совместима. При определенных обстоятельствах, разумеется.»_  
Кто это?  
 _«Ты слишком много размышляешь о том, о чем и понятия не имеешь. Это, конечно, хорошая привычка, но она будет тебе слишком мешать в будущем.»_  
Нет!   
_«Будет лучше, если ты вообще ни о чем не будешь думать.»_  
Я смог открыть глаза в самый последний момент, перед тем, как мое сознание полностью очистилось. 

**Меня больше не существует.**

***

Еще слишком слабая, но уже достаточно могущественная тварь выползла из своей пробирки, разрывая трубки и энергетические носители. Она лишь немногим напоминала протосса, да и на зерга совсем не была похожа. От нового гибрида струились потоки боли, ярости, презрения и... сожаления?  
— Новый вид? — поинтересовался гулкий голос у создателя существа, с некоей гордостью смотревшего на свое творение.   
— Да. Их генокод более устойчив, но пришлось пожертвовать его самосознанием. — «Создатель» пожал плечами. — Это не представляет проблемы: ему и подобным можно вживить импланты, управляющие разумом. Мы должны предоставить Лорду армию в самый ближайший срок: потому нет смысла думать над чувствами и этикой. Время не ждет.   
— ...Согласен.


End file.
